leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
V5.14
** * Nuevo Modo de Juego Temporal: Peleadores de Mercado Negro * Nuevo Mapa: Puente del Carnicero (ARAM) * Nuevo |Release = 22 de Julio de 2015 |Related = * Notas de la versión 5.14 (LAN) * Notas de la versión 5.14 (LAS) * Notas de la versión 5.14 (EUW) |Prev = V5.13 |Next = V5.15}} Nuevas Estéticas en la Tienda Los siguientes aspectos de Campeones han sido añadidos a la tienda por Las Mareas de Fuego: * Cazarrecompensas ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) * Contrabandistas ** ( ) ** ( ) * Capitanes ** ( ) ** Los siguientes iconos de Invocador han sido añadidos a la tienda: File:ProfileIcon897.jpg|Fin del trayecto File:ProfileIcon898.jpg|Carta Dorada File:ProfileIcon899.jpg|Graves File:ProfileIcon900.jpg|Twisted Fate File:ProfileIcon902.jpg|Gangplank File:ProfileIcon903.jpg|Emblema de Aguasturbias File:ProfileIcon901.jpg|Graves vs. Twisted Fate Los siguientes aspectos de Centinelas han sido añadidos a la tienda: Mother Serpent Ward.jpg|Serpiente Madre Slaughter Fleet Ward.jpg|Flota Asesina League of Legends V5.14 Mapas y Modos ;Paquete de Anunciador de *''Un nuevo paquete de anunciador ha sido añadido al juego por Las Mareas de Fuego.'' ** Incluye frases para la Grieta del Invocador, el Bosque Retorcido, la Cicatriz de Cristal y el modo Espectador. ** Nuevos anuncios al rendirse con éxito y victoria. ** Nuevos anuncios para cuando tus estructuras están bajo ataque (no sólo cuando mueren). ** Nuevas frases "alentadoras" para el equipo que va perdiendo cuando el enemigo anota un asesinato (por ejemplo "¡Hazlos pagar!"). ** Frases alternativas para líneas clásicas (por ejemplo "Twice the bounty!" así como el estándar "¡Asesinato Doble!", o "Your matey's feedin' the fishes" así como "Your ally has been slain"). ** El doblaje completo puede ser encontrado aquí. El Puente del Carnicero (Aguasturbias) Información= :Una versión del mapa El Abismo de los Lamentos con aspecto diferente. * Se establece en un templo ancestral construido en la ladera de una montaña (base roja) con un puente que conduce hacía su entrada, el cual tiene construida una gran ciudad alrededor. Incluso el puente está sostenido junto con madera. * Todos los aspectos del juego han sido actualizados para que sean apropiados a Aguasturbias, incluyendo: cañón-torretas giratorias (es decir, que giran visualmente para ponerse enfrente de su objetivo), inhibidores, nexo, colapsamientos del puente, arbustos, santuarios de vida, etc. * Los Poros han sido reemplazados por pequeña pirañas de Aguasturbias. * Greyor es reemplazado por Bubbs, un pequeño tipo que financia una expedición submarina y lleva puesto un equipo de buceo. * Lyte es reemplazado por Finn, un pescador bajo y fornido con un puesto de mercadería transportada. ** Hace alude a una misteriosa Ella, un ser peligroso de los mares: *** * El escenario de fondo ahora representa una ciudad de Aguasturbias, la cual incluyen tiburones en el río, barcos en movimiento, puertas que se abren y cierran, peces colgando (y más monstruos extraños). * / cambios visuales - Ahora lanzas una y precipitación ahora es un (bastante grande, comparado con la bola de nieve) bardo pirata. :''El Puente del carnicero no ofrece ninguna nueva jugabilidad frente al Abismo de los Lamentos y sólo es una función estética. * El nuevo mapa estará disponible (y reemplazará al Abismo de los Lamentos) hacia el final del verano como parte del evento de Aguasturbias: Mareas de Fuego. Ten en cuenta que mostrarnos el mapa tan temprano (es decir, la prueba beta del mapa) está anunciado como "información anticipatoria" del evento, y si quieres que la historia sea una sorpresa no debería seguir los futuros lanzamientos del PBE previos al evento. * Riot actualmente está explorando opciones de que hacer con el mapa después del evento. El comentario más popular en la revelación es: "Hagan que el mapa sea seleccionado aleatoriamente cuando entras en cola para una partida de ARAM", como fue el caso de los aspectos viejos de Otoño e Invierno para la Grieta del Invocador. Las partidas personalizadas te permiten escoger. |-| Galería= La Grieta del Invocador ;¡Tiburón! * Se generarán tiburones en la vista del carril inferior si todo tu equipo es de campeones de Aguasturbias o si tienen aspectos de Aguasturbias. Peleador de Mercado Negro ;Compra objetos ilegales del Mercado Negro y usa Krakens de oro (única moneda) para reclutar nuevos súbditos Peleadores a medida que compites por el dominio de la Grieta del Invocador. * Jugadores: 5v5 * Mapa: Grieta del Invocador * Tipo de cola: Reclutamiento Oculto * Notas: y han sido deshabilitados. ; Krakens * Única moneda utilizada para contratar súbditos mercenarios "Peleadores". Esto se gana en adición al . **Ganas 1 Kraken cada 60 segundos. **Ganas 2 Krakens por asesinar un campeón. **Ganas 1 Kraken por asistir en la muerte de un campeón. **Cada jugador aliado gana 1 Kraken al eliminar monstruos épicos. **Ganas 1 Kraken al eliminar monstruos grandes en la otra mitad de la jungla enemiga. ;Estructuras * Destruir inhibidores ahora mejora a tus súbditos Peleadores en ves de invocador súper súbditos. ;Peleadores *Los peleadores cuestan 5 Krakens - sólo se puede tener uno. No pueden ser vendidos. *Una vez contratados, los Peleadores acompañarán cada oleada de súbditos y aparecen en las tres líneas. *Puedes mejorar a tu peleador en la tienda comprando , o , que cuestan Krakens. Las mejoras de Habilidades se listan a continuación. Cada peleador puede ser mejorado un total de 9 veces, con 3 mejoras en cada área, por un total de 90 Krakens. Las modificaciones de las estadísticas son relativas a... **El nivel 1 cuesta 5 Krakens — Mejora de habilidad, +10 AD o +100 HP. **El nivel 2 cuesta 10 Krakens — Mejora de habilidad, +20 AD (30 en total) o +200 HP (300 en total). **El nivel 3 cuesta 20 Krakens — Mejora de habilidad, +30 AD (60 en total) o +300 HP (600 en total). * - Melé: Tanque de asedio **Contratación inicial: 25% de daño reducido de las torretas enemigas. **Nivel 1: 175% de daño a las estructuras enemigas (75% adicional). Cada 10 segundos (después de romperse), gana un escudo que mitiga el 100% del daño físico del siguiente ataque de campeón o torreta. **Nivel 2: 250% de daño a las estructuras enemigas (150% adicional). Mientras el escudo esté activo, recibe un 35% de daño reducido de los súbditos. **Nivel 3: 325% de daño a las estructuras enemigos (225% adicional). El enfriamiento del escudo se reduce a 3 segundos y la reducción de daño de los súbditos se aumenta a un 60%. * - Melé: Persiguecampeones **Contratación inicial: 100% de velocidad de ataque adicional. **Nivel 1: Al seleccionar a un campeón enemigo, empezará a perseguirlo sin descanso. Los ataques contra campeones otorgan 100% de velocidad de movimiento y . **Nivel 2: Cada ataque contra un campeón aplica una marca. A las 3 marcas, inflige 300% de daño. **Nivel 3: Dos Aletafiladas son se generan en cada oleada. * - Tirador: Hostigacampeones **Contratación inicial: Cada ataque dispara una bola de cañón a un campeón enemigo dentro de rango de 150 del objetivo del ataque. La bola de cañón es modificada para que sólo inflija 50% de daño. Al igual que el '' .'' **Nivel: +100 de alcance de ataque. Los ataques contra campeones otorgan 20% de velocidad de ataque por 3 segundos, acumulable hasta un 150%. **Nivel 2: +100 de alcance de ataque (''200 adicional). Los ataques contra campeones infligen 150% de daño (75% a objetivos secundarios). **Nivel 3: +150 de alcance de ataque (350 adicional). Ahora dispara una bola de cañón a cada campeón enemiga cercano. También, los ataques contra súbditos ahora infligen 150% de daño. * - Tirador: Utilidad de soporte **Contratación inicial: Escuda a los súbditos aliados de los siguientes 100 de daño mágico por 10 segundos. 10 segundos de enfriamiento. **Nivel 1: +10 de Resistencia Mágica. Aparece un Clarividencia móvil cada 30 segundos que otorga visión después de un retraso de 4 segundos. **Nivel 2: +10 de Resistencia Mágica (20 adicional). Escudo base mejorado a 250 de 100 y tiene un enfriamiento de 4 segundos. **Nivel 3: +10 de Resistencia Mágica (30 adicional). Enfriamiento de Clarividencia reducido a 10 segundos y retraso reducido a 2 segundos. Duración de la visión y distancia recorrida aumentada en un 50%. ;Objetos de "Mercado Negro" Ocultar= |-| Mostrar= ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 580 health and 50 armor. * You build Momentum stacks while moving, up to 100, granting up to 60 bonus movement speed. * Basic attacks discharge all Momentum, dealing 1 bonus physical damage for every 2 momentum. * "There's only one way you'll get this armor from me..." - forgotten namesake ; (Melee Only) * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 20 attack damage and 10% life steal * Basic attacks build Flesh charges. At 5 charges, you gain the ability to cast Flesheater. * Rip the flesh from the target enemy minion, dealing 200 true damage to the target and healing you for 50 health, as well as permanently increasing this item's AD by 1. * "No need to sharpen after use." ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 50 ability power, 100% base mana regen and UNIQUE: 20% cooldown reduction. ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 400 health, 100% base health regen and 10% cooldown reduction. * Binds yourself to the target allied champion for the next 3 seconds, redirecting 60% of all damage dealt to them to yourself. 30 second cooldown. Pre or post mitigation damage? * "Battle is not a test of strength. It is a test of will." - Buhru Proverb ; * Recipe: + + + = * Stats: 60 attack damage, 15% critical strike and 12% life steal. * Basic attacks apply a Sand mark on the target, revealing them for 3 seconds. Only a single enemy can be marked at a time. * Blinks 350 units directly away from the Sand Marked target. 60 second cooldown. * "Shurimans exploit every aspect of the desert." ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 100 ability power, 100% base mana regen and 20% cooldown reduction. * Gain 20% movement speed for 2 seconds when hitting an enemy with a damaging spell. * "Walking our path, you make fast progress." ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 100 ability power, 100% base mana regen and 20% cooldown reduction. * Applies a stack of Pox for 10 seconds whenever you deal ability damage, stacking up to 10 times. * Deals 100 magic damage plus 20 per stack of Pox to all nearby enemies affected by Pox, and restores for every stack of Pox on damaged enemies. 60 second coldown. * "Wealth, land, secrets, love: how little they cherish when their bodies betray them." ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 250 health, 25 magic resist, 50% base health regen and 20% cooldown reduction. * Restores 2% of your missing mana every 5 seconds. * Basic attacks mark champions with a string for 6 seconds, which breaks if they move more than 1000 units away. * Pulls all marked champions up to 250 units toward you. 45 second cooldown. * "Perhaps reading this wasn't your idea." ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 100 ability power, 100% base mana regen and 20% cooldown reduction. * Gains charges upon moving or killing enemies, up to 200 charges. Attack structures expends 50 charges to deal 100 bonus true damage. * "When all their works have crumbles, their hearts will be laid bare." ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 40 ability power, 25 magic resist and 50% base mana regen * Restores 2% of your missing mana every 5 seconds. * Gain 30% movement speed and 10 mp5 while in the river. * "News travels fast along the Ionian riverside." ; (Boot Enchantment) * Costs 600g. * Grants . ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 60 ability power and 400 health * 15 magic penetration * Teleports to the target ally and takes on their appearance for 30 seconds. The disguise is broken upon casting a spell or attacking. 90 second cooldown. * "Faces can not but lie." ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 30 attack damage, 20% attack speed and 4% movement speed * Basic attacks grant Malice charges for 3 seconds upon hitting an enemy. At 3 stacks, you gain maximum attack speed but your attacks deal 50% reduced damage. * "That is not the pounding of the rain." ; * New economy item - . Cannot be built alongside other economy items. * Stats: 5% cooldown reduction and 25% base mana regen. * Shields target ally from the next 60 damage. You generate 1 gold for every 4 damage absorbed (total of 15). Self-cast shields will not generate gold from monster damage. 15 second cooldown. * "Profit makes fast friends." ; * Recipe: + = * Stats: 10% cooldown reduction and 50% base mana regen. * Shields target ally from the next 60 damage. You generate 1 gold for every 4 damage absorbed (total of 15). Self-cast shields will not generate gold from monster damage. 15 second cooldown. * "Partners in crime." ; * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 20% cooldown reduction and 150% base mana regen. * Lobs a bubble that shields allies hit from the next 150 damage. You generate 1 gold for every 4 damage absorbed for a maximum of 150 per cast (max of per ally). Self-cast shields will not generate gold from monster damage. 15 second cooldown. * "Theft is better with accomplices." ;Acomodación *Los Peleadores y los objetos del Mercado Negro aparecen como pestañas separadas en la tienda - es decir, Peleadores, Recomendado, Todos los objetos y Mercado Negro. HUD Información= ;Nuevo HUD (Interfaz) *El retrato del campeón, barra de experiencia, nivel, estadísticas y objetos han sido mezclados con la barra de habilidades en el centro. *La sección de estadísticas se puede ocultar y minimizar haciendo clic en el retrato del campeón. **El enfriamiento y rango de ataque ahora son mostrados en la sección de estadísticas todo tiempo. **Al presionar C se ampliará la sección de estadísticas, en lugar de abrir un nuevo panel. *Las mejoras y debilitaciones ahora aparecen lado a lado por encima de la barra de habilidades. *El enfriamiento de los objetos ha sido eliminado de la barra de mejoras, ya que la sección de objetos ahora está en el centro de la pantalla. *El marcador de súbditos, KDA y el KDA del equipo ha sido mezclado con el minimapa. *Los retratos aliados ahora están encima del minimapa. * Los temporizadores de reaparición de los enemigos muertos aparecerán por encima de los retratos aliados. * Los marcos del objetivo (la información que se obtiene cuando se hace clic sobre un objetivo) ahora muestran su marcador de súbditos y KDA. * Ahora aparece un icono indicando cuando no se tiene suficiente maná para lanzar una habilidad o cuando no se puede activar por el control de masas. * Las barras de canalización ahora muestran los segundos restantes con un decimal. *''Todavía se puede mover el minimapa al lado izquierdo.'' ;Nuevo Marcador *El marcador ahora muestra a los aliados y enemigos lado a lado en vez de arriba hacia abajo. * Ahora se puede cambiar el orden de los jugadores en el marcador. *El marcador ahora muestra las torres destruidas. *El marcador ahora muestra las acumulaciones de Matadragones con un número. |-| Galería= ;General * El temporizador de reaparición del se actualizará para el equipo que no lo haya matado en el momento que vean a un enemigo con o la fosa vacía. * El temporizador de reaparición del se actualiza para ambos equipos cuando muere, sin importar la visión. ; **Los efectos de control de masas de acción forzada ahora bloquearán al Escurridizo en el lugar. **Se corrigió un error que ocasionaba que los efectos de control de masas de acción forzada y no estaban activando el "pierde resistencias mientras está deshabilitado" del Escurridizo. Campeones ;Nueva Historia Corta * * * ; * **Se corrigió un error en el que Encanto causaba que los monstruos de asustaran. ; * ** eliminado. * ** Azir gana de velocidad de ataque adicional. * ** Ya no derriba al primer campeón enemigo golpeado. ; * **Ahora otorga visión por poco tiempo sobre el área del objetivo. ; * ** Costo de maná reducido a de . * ** Enfriamiento reducido a segundos de . ; * ** Duración del aturdimiento aumentada a segundos de . * ** Tipo de daño cambiado a mágico de físico. ** Tasa de AP aumentada a de . ** Velocidad de movimiento aumentada a 355 de 345. ** Corregimos un error que ocasionaba que las arañas no se movieran o atacaran durante 4 segundos luego del primer lanzamiento de Rápel. ; * ** Daño base reducido a de . * ** Ralentización aumentada a de . ; * General ** Actualización visual completa con un nuevo modelo, nuevas animaciones, sonidos y doblaje. * Estadísticas ** Daño base reducido a 56 de 62. ** Vida base reducida a 710 de 712. ** Crecimiento de vida reducido a 79 de 81. ** Crecimiento de regeneración de vida reducido a de . ** Maná base reducido a 282 de . ** Regeneración de maná base reducida a de . ** Crecimiento de velocidad de ataque aumentado a de . ** Armadura base reducida a 26 de . ** Crecimiento de armadura reducida a 3 de . * (Pasiva) ** El siguiente ataque básico de Gangplank hace arder al objetivo infligiendo daño verdadero adicional y otorgándole velocidad de movimiento adicional. Destruir un Barril de Pólvora refresca instantáneamente Prueba de Fuego y otorga la misma velocidad de movimiento adicional. Parrrlamentar no puede activar Prueba de Fuego. * (Q) ** Asesinar unidades también otorga Serpientes de Plata, una única moneda que puede ser gastada para mejorar Descarga de Cañones. ** Costo de maná reducido a 50 de . ** Reembolso de maná al matar reducido a 25 en todos los niveles de . * (W) ** Curación cambiada a de . ** Costo cambiado a de maná de 65 en todos los niveles. ** Enfriamiento reducido a segundos de . * (E) ** Gangplank coloca un barril de pólvora en la ubicación seleccionada que puede atacar para detonarlo, salpicando a los enemigos cercanos y ralentizándolos por una corta duración. El daño se beneficia de 60% de penetración de armadura y los campeones reciben daño adicional. Si es detonado por , Gangplank saqueará el oro de todos los enemigos asesinados. La explosión La explosión provoca una reacción en cadena que explota otros barriles conectados - pero el daño no se acumula. Los enemigos también pueden atacar a los barriles para destruirlos cuidadosamente (valen oro). ** Sin costo. * ® ** Ahora dispara grupos de 3 oleadas cada 2 segundos, es decir, un total de 12 oleadas por un periodo de 8 segundos (cambiado de 7 oleadas durante 7 segundos). ** Ahora un 30% durante segundos (1 segundos por grupo)|Estimado - Podría ser una ralentización de 1 segundo que no se reinicia, o una ralentización de 0.5 segundos que se reinicia con cada oleada lo que genera una ralentización efectiva de 1 segundo}} en vez de 25% por la duración. ** Daño por oleada cambiado a de . ** Enfriamiento aumentado a de . * Gangplank tiene acceso a tres objetos únicos que puede ser comprados con Serpientes de Plata, una única monda. ** Una bola de cañón inicial precede a la descarga, infligiendo }} de daño verdadero y a los enemigos un 60% durante segundos. ** Los aliados dentro del área ganan 60% de velocidad de movimiento adicional durante 2 segundos. ** Lanza 6 oleadas adicionales. ; *General **Objetos recomendados actualizados. * / **Ahora se pone en la lista para lanzar luego de completar su ataque básico.. ; * General ** Actualización visual completa con un nuevo modelo, nuevas animaciones y sonidos. * ** Ya no se pierde el efecto al recibir daño no periódico. * ** Paradigma del objetivo secundario mejorado (de nuevo). ** Si el primer disparo mata al objetivo, Doble Bala inflige 50% de daño adicional al segundo objetivo. Usa la animación de los golpes críticos. * ** Enfriamiento reducido a 12 segundos de 16. ** Ahora prepara instantáneamente al máximo poder. ** eliminadas. * ** Ralentización cambiada a de . ** Duración reducida a 2 segundos de 3. Daño total sin cambios. * ** Descripción actualizada para indicar el daño mágico adicional de . ; * **Se corrigió un error en el que Escupellamas dañaba a los enemigos que no se pueden seleccionar. **Se corrigió un error en el que el alcance no era consistente. * **Se corrigió un error en el que El Equilibrador dañaba a los enemigos que no se pueden seleccionar. ; * ** Duración de la acumulación disminuida a 6 segundos de 10 segundos. * ** Daño reducido a de . * ** Daño inicial reducido a de . *** Daño secundario reducido a de . ; * ** Se corrigió un error en el que Syndra podía recoger al . ; * ** Daño base aumentado a de . * ** Enfriamiento reducido a segundos de . ** Tasa de vida pasiva aumentada a % de %. ; * ** El enfriamiento ahora empieza al lanzar el ataque en vez de al golpear al objetivo. ** El ataque fortalecido de Voltereta será consumido incluso si el objetivo se vuelve invulnerable en medio de la pelea. Esto permite al enemigo esquivar el efecto, pero también permite a Vayne activar la habilidad de nuevo. * ** Tasa de poder de habilidad aumentada a de ; * ** Se corrigió un error en el que el tercer lanzamiento no estaba aplicando efectos de impacto. ; * **Poner una Bomba de Tiempo sobre un enemigo ahora interrumpirá . Objetos ; * Regeneración de maná aumentada a 4 de 3. ; * Ya no convierte el ataque básico en daño mágico. Sólo es daño adicional es mágico. * El componente de área de efecto ahora sólo se activa con monstruos. * Ahora inflige daño doble al primer objetivo. ; * Rediseñado en . * + + + = * Otorga 250 de Maná, 35 de Armadura, 50 de Poder de Habilidad y 10% de Reducción de Enfriamiento. * Te vinculas a un aliado seleccionado. Esto eliminado todos los otros Conductos de tu objetivo (60 segundos de enfriamiento). Este efecto es similar a . * Cuanto tú y tu aliado están a 1000, tú y tu aliado generarán 1 carga cada segundo, hasta un máximo de 100, con 4 cargas adicionales al atacar y 10 al lanzar hechizos. A las 100 cargas, tu siguiente aparición de daño te otorga a ti y a tu Conducto un 20% de poder de habilidad aumentado y un 50% de Probabilidad de Golpe Crítico durante 6 segundos. Cambios Indocumentados ; - Cambio revertido de la V5.13 * - Tasa de poder de habilidad aumentada a de . Referencias de:V5.14 en:V5.14 pl:V5.14